A sock suspended over the outlet end of a portable fan is inflated by a portable fan for use as an advertising device.
In the past, it has been known to provide a sock or balloon in combination with a source of air or like gas to inflate the balloon, such that when the balloon is inflated, the balloon or a message preprinted on the balloon becomes discernible. In prior art devices, air or like gas is forced into balloons from non-portable air sources, like exhaust vent air outlets.
A need exists for a portable device that allows for the quick and efficient creation of three dimensional advertising displays at any desired location.